Presently two types of fixation devices are used for the retention of tissue grafts and synthetic membranes to a maxillofacial bone graft site, namely, a standard threaded bone screw and a simple pin point tack.
The threaded bone screw type incorporates a defined self-tapping thread to thread through the tissue or synthetic graft material before screwing into the bone graft site. Threading this self-tapping screw through the tissue or synthetic membrane and into the bone graft site, however, requires a certain degree of skill as the thread can easily engage and tear the tissue or synthetic membrane during insertion. Additionally, it involves a challenge to locate, stabilize and self-start the bone screw into the desired graft site and in most cases requires a surgical pilot hole.
To overcome the functional deficiencies of the bone screw design and to simplify surgical requirements, a push pin tack was developed. The push pin tack design incorporates a pin point tip that easily penetrates through the tissue or membrane graft and drives a cylindrical shaft directly into the bone site. This push pin bone tack provides a quick and easy surgical alternative for fixing tissues or synthetic membranes to a graft site. However, without the rigid fixation provided by the screw design, one takes the risk of a separation from the graft during the healing phase.